leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kory Anders
Starfire Night |job= |species= Tamaranean |status= Alive |first= "Titans" |last= "Dick Grayson" |actor= Anna Diop }}Koriand'r (born November 11, 1991), anglicised as Kory Anders, is a pyrokinetic alien from the planet Tamaran. Sent to earth to capture a powerful demonic entity known as “the Raven”, Kory acquired amnesia in a car-crash and forgot her mission. Accidentally befriending her target, Kory decides to protect Rachel, and teams up with Dick Grayson and Gar Logan to destroy The Organization. Kory hopes to learn about her past and provide emotional counsel to her new friends. Biography Early life Koriand'r was born November 11, 1991 on the planet Tamaran. From an ancient prophecy of the sacred book known as "Gul'ron Dez Dire" ("Death of Worlds"), she learned of the inevitable return of a powerful interdimensional demon named Trigon, who would engulf the entire universe in darkness and fire, including her homeworld. She was then given the codename "Starfire" and tasked with the mission to travel to Earth and secure Trigon's only doorway to her dimension: his half-human daughter Rachel Roth, codenamed "The Raven". Earth and losing her memory After arriving on Earth, she anglicized her name and went undercover, using the identity "Kory Anders", purported to be a California native and chose a rather unique attire. In late 2016, she visited Saint Paul's Convent, hoping to find Rachel but failed. She also started a series of updates regarding her ongoing investigation on Rachel Roth, the latter of which was recorded on November 6, 2017. A year later, Kory started to operate in Vienna, Austria, at the service of Konstantin Kovar, a shady man and crime lord. Kory pretended to work closely with him in order to find the whereabouts of Rachel. Also, with his assistance, she could afford to own the entire top floor at the Hotel Das Alpen. During this time she committed many ruthless acts, often torturing men to get information out of them. One day, she was apparently exposed by Kovar's men and woke up in the aftermath of a fatal car accident, being the only survivor, but with no memory who she was. Afterward, she was randomly pursued by armed men and she luckily escaped to a service station where she went through her belongings and found an ID and a card for Hotel Das Alpen. Returning to the hotel, Kory was greeted by an employee named Lena, who Kory ultimately asked for coffee before retiring to her room. While there, she found a tied up man, who she forced to reveal the name of their employer, Konstantin Kovar. Kory headed for the Das Schäman, where she wandered behind the scenes to meet with him. He angrily questioned her on her betrayal, but she admitted to not remembering anything. He professed his love to her, to which she coldly admitted never feeling the same way. Kovar pulled out his gun and shot at Kory, but before the bullet could hit her, she involuntarily blasted fire from her hands, charring the three men in the room, before reclaiming the photograph of Rachel. Meeting Rachel, Dick, and Garfield to free Rachel from his watch.]] Kory eventually found herself back in the USA, at the Roth residence in Traverse City, Michigan. She found some photos, before being interrupted by police officers. She pretended to be an FBI agent but ultimately incapacitated them, escaping with a single photo. Eventually, Kory traced Rachel in Coolville, Ohio, where she encountered Nuclear Dad and killed him with her flames before rescuing Rachel. In the process, Kory questioned Rachel if she knew who she was. Unfortunately, Rachel denied but Kory still rescued her from her captors. Driving elsewhere, she explained to Rachel that she could not remember anything but hoped that Rachel would be the key to figuring out who she is. They made a quick stop at Bulldog's Diner for food, where Kory physically dealt with an unruly patron. Next, Kory took Rachel to Saint Paul's Convent in Covington. The head nun met them at the door, recognizing both of the girls. She welcomed them, explaining that Kory had been there the previous year, while Rachel had been there as a baby with her mother. While Rachel checked out her old room, Kory asked about some keys she had found, which the nun mentioned a roller rink nearby. Rachel and Kory headed there next and Kory found yet another key, identifying it for a storage facility in the area. The duo was intercepted by Dick Grayson, who Kory recognized as being the one having been mentioned by Rachel. They headed back to the convent and while Dick and Rachel had a talk, Kory stole Dick's car and headed to the storage facility. She found documents and tapes as well as text in an otherworldly language she could surprisingly understand. She was soon joined by Dick, who was intrigued by her research, but they were interrupted by a massive explosion, which came from the convent nearby. Running back outside, they noticed smoke billowing in the distance, as well as a flock of ravens flying overhead. at bay while Dick searches for Rachel.]] Kory, along with Dick, headed back to the orphanage where they found half of it blown up, along with the head nun injured. She explained that Rachel had escaped despite them trying their best to keep her safe. She was then taken to the Covington Police Department, while she waited in the car for Dick to get information on Rachel's whereabouts. After attaining the name and address of a man, Kory was driven to the reporter's location. Upon arrival, Dick began to interrogate the suspect, but when he refused to talk to another cop, Dick barged into his house and began beating him. After Kory noticed the man's young son, she restrained Dick. Once Dick left, the man gave Kory the only possible location of Rachel he could think of, the Caulder house on Danny Street. Apologizing for Dick's hostility, she offered the man money before being ordered to leave. Once they reached their next location, they ran into three of its occupants. They eventually found Rachel and saw Dick calming her down from a demonic rage. Shortly following, the group left, joined by Garfield Logan. Forming an alliance After Dick traded his Porsche for a minivan, they made their way to the Do-Si-Do Motel, where they hoped to lay low. Deciding that they needed to understand how to work better together, they found an old building where they could demonstrate their abilities. However, while Rachel's powers got a little out of control, Kory saved the group by firing a blast of fire at her darkness. Later that night, Kory got the chance to know Dick a little better and the two bonded. She went to the liquor store and brought a bottle of tequila visited Dick's hotel room. Determined to get him to open up, they both eventually made love. However, he remained guarded despite this. Returning to her room where Rachel was, Kory was ambushed by Nuclear Biff and Nuclear Sis, and forcibly knocked them downstairs. Taking the fight outside, Kory was eventually incapacitated by Nuclear Stepdad. She regained consciousness, seeing everyone pool all of their strengths together and easily overpower the Nuclear family. Shortly afterward, they were tied up and interrogated. Failing to get answers out of them for the time being, Kory was prompted to kill them but was forbidden by Dick. After Dick left to go find their boss, Doctor Adamson, Kory returned to the room to find the family's heads blown off, primarily fearing that Dick would suspect it was her. Kory eventually received a call from Dick, having taken Doctor Adamson. He had Kory and company meet him at a safe house, where they met Jason Todd. After Dick left, Kory looked after Adamson, who was unconscious. She woke him, attempting to get him to speak, but he refused to speak to anyone but Rachel. After Rachel and Gar seemingly ran away, Kory and Dick chased after them. Following them to a location known as Agnews Asylum, they were cornered by a group known as The Organization. They were eventually captured and Kory was kept in a dark, isolated room where she attempted to break free. She unwisely used her solar-based powers until they were completely depleted and she was knocked unconscious by a gas. The doctors transported her body to a separate room, where they bounded her to an operating table and performed live operations to test her limitations. Before things could become too grave, such as having her finger cut off, she was rescued by Dick, Rachel, and Gar. Once the group escaped alongside Rachel's mother, Kory blew up the asylum. Regaining her memories Startled awake from nightmares about her traumatic experience at the asylum, Kory was told by Dick that she was mumbling in her sleep. Questioning if there was anything revealed about her, she was told otherwise. Realizing that Dick had his belongings packed, he confirmed her suspicions that he would be leaving due to something personal. .]] She was eventually left in charge to look after the rest of the group while taking a train to Angela's home in Ohio. Suddenly, in the midst of their travels, Kory was bombarded by unclear flashbacks and memories. Meanwhile, a strange man kept looking in her direction, causing her to grow extremely suspicious of him. Following him to a separate cart, she tried to get information by threatening him but failed. Shortly afterward, the train made a prolonged stop and Kory gathered her friends to get off the train. Soon, Kory was pursued by the FBI and caused a massive explosion in order to devise an escape. She ran into her group in a stolen truck and drove the rest of the way to Killdeer, Ohio. Upon her arrival, she confessed to Rachel that she struggled to understand her intrusive memories. Rachel offered to help heal her mind to see if it could help her regain her memories. Seeming ineffective at first, Kory's memories came flooding back, reminding her that her true task was not to protect Rachel, but to kill her. Becoming enraged, she grabbed Rachel by the throat. She was momentarily stopped by Gar, but ended up grabbing him instead and threw him into Dick as soon as he entered the home. Seconds away from setting Rachel ablaze, she was repressed by Donna Troy's lasso. After she was knocked unconscious, she came to shortly afterward with no memory of what just happened. Distraught, she left the home and took off in their recently acquired truck, still being haunted by more memories. With Dick and Donna on her tail, she approached a warehouse where she claimed the puzzling memories were leading her. She entered the warehouse and was surprised to find her spaceship, X'Hal. She welcomed Dick and Donna to follow her inside and enlightened them on Tamaran and her mission to stop Trigon. Flipping through the pages of an ancient manuscript on her ship, Donna informed that Angela might willingly be playing a significant part in fulfilling Trigon's prophecy. While on their way back to the home to try and stop her, Kory changed into her stealth suit. However, a blackout occurred, cutting off the power of the vehicle. They all continued on foot and reached an empty location where the house formerly was. Realizing that the house was just cloaked in an invisible field, Dick was the first to run through. As Kory and Donna attempted to follow, the field deflected them and prevented them from entering. Powers and abilities Powers *'Tamaranean physiology:' Kory's alien physiology grants her various abilities. She is able to constantly absorb ultraviolet radiation and convert it into energy. **'Superhuman strength:' Kory possesses extraordinary strength, which allows her to effortlessly overpower combatants and send them flying several feet through the air with mere strikes. She seemingly gets increasingly stronger when powered by solar energy. Her strength also allowed her to match the improved abilities of the Nuclear Family, defeating the Nuclear siblings. **'Superhuman durability:' Kory's body is highly resistant to physical harm and can withstand inhumanly high levels of punishment, such as intense heat or blunt force trauma. She also resisted the blows of the superhuman Nuclear siblings and recovered shortly after being struck by an Amazon. **'Accelerated healing factor:' When being experimented on, it was revealed that Kory regenerated remarkably fast after having her resistant skin seared with a laser. **'Solar energy absorption:' Kory’s cells absorb solar radiation, and in turn, provides her cells with energy that fuels staggering power. Her cells can also store solar radiation under roofed structures or even at night. Although it is weaker, it can be depleted and requires exposure to solar radiation to recharge. ***'Solar energy projection :' Kory possesses the ability to channel solar power into concentrated fiery bursts of intensified heat and volatile power from her hands. These bursts can melt, destroy and set aflame dense materials and incinerate beings into ash. When using this ability, her entire body and even her hair radiates with orange solar energy while her eyes glow a bright green. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Kory is well versed in self-defense, even while being amnesiac. She was able to take down armed police officers with relative ease and simultaneously took down the Nuclear Siblings even though they ambushed her. *'Multilingual:' Kory is capable of fluently speaking English, German, and Russian, in addition to her native Tamaranese. Equipment *'Tamaranean suit:' Kory wears a special tactical-protective suit of Tamaranean origins made in an unknown black material with some stealth capabilities. Vehicles *'Tamaranean spaceship:' Koriand'r came to Earth with a massive Tamaranean spacecraft equiped with a cloaking device and a supercomputer. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Titans" *"Origins" *"Doom Patrol" *"Together" *"Jason Todd" *"Asylum" *"Donna Troy" *"Koriand'r" *"Dick Grayson" (fake reality) Gallery Promotional images ''Titans'' Season 1 Starfire promotional image.png Titans teaser poster.png Titans Starfire Netflix Poster.jpg Trivia *She has a tanning bed in her storage unit. *Kory has an Uber account. *Kory likes the band "AC/DC". Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Starfire is one of the main members of the Teen Titans as well as a long-time love intrest of Dick Grayson/Nightwing. Her first appearance in the comics was ''DC Comics Presents'' #26 (October, 1980). References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Females Category:Heroes